Talk:Gengetsu Hōzuki
Postmortem instead of "Impure World Resurrection" Should we put "Postmortem" where Akatsuki is instead of "Impure World Resurrecton?" --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I think we shouldn't list it at all. See Talk:Akatsuki#Impure World Shinobi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Point taken. I shall remove Akatsuki from their affiliation. But I'll need help doing that.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Personality Shouldn't a small section about his personality be added? Peruzka (talk) 01:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Peruzka :and what exactly would we put there? We haven't seen enough of him or his 'personality' to add a section. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if this constitutes as enough evidence to warrant an inclusion within such a section but he does appear to become easily angered, at least in regards to the circumstances surrounding his death and rivalry with Mū, evidently demonstrated by the dipication of a bulging vein upon his forehead when the matter seemingly comes under dispute. It's also unusual that he appears more concerned over the fact that him killing Mū comes into question, rather than his own actual death (chapter 525, page 3). Blackstar1 (talk) 02:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) One thing I began to notice was that Captain Awesome really seems to enjoy the thrill of battle despite wanting to be beaten, much more than most. I'm not sure how much you can read into the "Tyrant of Pure Battle-Lust" closer but it's something I've picked up on as the chapters go. I'm curious if anyone else has thought about this and how you would fit this into his personality? Arrancar79 (talk) 22:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :That "tyrant" thing is a very bad translation on one of his techniques, not his personality. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I think I was unclear. I mean to say this is something I've noticed over the last few chapters in spite of the closing line. It's a personality trait I'm picking up on, just curious if anyone else agrees. Arrancar79 (talk) 21:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I think someone should add the "Well well...my most bitter enemy delivered right to me..." quote. My Japanese is bad at best so I dont know the literal translation, thats just mangastream. But I think from what we've seen of the Second it sums him up pretty well; The second generation of Kage were in a war filled era and it would appear he spent most of his life/reign as mizukage in battle with Mu and died in battle with him. Then Mu and whether he killed him were his first concerns after being ressurected. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 11:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The quote is actually a bit different in Japanese: —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Definately differs a bit in Japanese, but I still think its worth adding if someones up for it. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 19:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Second Mizukage Why didn't Kabuto Ressurect the Third Mizukage?? :/ :He might not have found enough DNA, the third might have been revived but not seen yet, or his/her soul maybe never reached the pure world. Jacce | Talk | 09:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) He probably did and just hasnt revealed him yet or for all we know the Third isnt dead just retired--Muguruma69 (talk) 01:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::She/he must be really old than.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi "Two-Year time skip" Should we add in trivia that he semi broke the fourth wall? Saying "this wasn't just a two-year time skip" was more than likely a reference to the time between the original Naruto and Shippuden. Fangzntalonz (talk) 15:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think so? Seelentau 愛議 15:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Where does he say that, any way? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::He says before the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara fight. I can't find it though.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::::If it's on the last page of chapter 546, then he merely says he feels like he went through a time slip. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) he was saying that he was resurrected a long time after he died because apparently Ōnoki was young when he knew him. Yin Release and Genjutsu users. Mizukage said he was a Yin release user and therefore a Genjutsu user. Does that mean we add Yin Release to all other ninja articles with ninja shown to use Genjutsu in some form? http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73913037/18 Umishiru (talk) 16:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well in between all the theoretical explanations and now the 2 Mizukage's confirmation, maybe we could start listing genjutsu users as yin release users...Itachi and Sasuke for one are extensive genjutsu users. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well that's fine, if it gets reverted, oh well.Umishiru (talk) 17:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, if you could wait until something is done and not bring this discussion up on every article you feel a mind to that'd be awesome please and thanks ^___^--Cerez365™ 17:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait for a proper explanation before we label all genjutsu users as having yin release.--'Deva ''' 17:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I only brought this discussion to one artcle and redirect another to this one to keep us from having to lines of chat for one topic. And thats fine.Umishiru (talk) 17:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus what more explanation do you want. Why yould teh Mizukage say hes a Yin release user and therefore Genjutsu if that wasn't the case. Yamato said Yin and Yang were involed in non-elemental jutsu like genjutsu and the 2nd just pretty much said that Yin deals with genjutsu.Umishiru (talk) 18:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bump.Umishiru (talk) 18:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :we all read the chapter friend, we know what's there. In large-scale cases like these we like to wait for more of a regular quorum and verification of facts before acting. The information is not going anywhere so please calm down.--Cerez365™ 18:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I didn't flame you or anything or posted any emotion, so it feels weird to tell me to calm down when I am calm.Umishiru (talk) 18:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look i agree that Yin Release and genjutsu users are the same, but since there are sometimes problems with some translations let's wait a bit more discuss the imformation at hand. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I really wish to travel to Japan, meet with Masashi Kishimoto and ask him few things so you can have your "proper explanation". If Kishimoto cant satisfy you, than nothing.VolteMetalic (talk) 18:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you people need to learn prudence and patience. There isn't a raw yet, I believe, so this whole thing could easily still be a mistranslation. Even if it isn't, we shouldn't jump the gun and call all genjutsu Yin Release. What about Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar? It's Lightning Release, but also genjutsu. Is it both Lightning and Yin Release? Is it a special case? Could it be possible to use other elements to get genjutsu effects? :There are plenty of uncertainties and issues to be worked out before doing something as drastic as calling all genjutsu Yin Release and all genjutsu users Yin Release users. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::And you should learn resolution. You have two, or three, mentions that Yin Release is about illusions and your imagination. Yamato said that Yin and Yang are non-elemental jutsu, so to your example of C's genjutsu, it is Lightning. Because genjutsu can be of any type, probably also Yang when you have a good explanation. In this way, any non-elmental genjutsu is Yin, or any other. Depends on if the genjutsu is of spiritual or physical nature.VolteMetalic (talk) 19:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::We have at least one genjutsu which isn't simple Yin Release, Izanagi. Your last two sentences alone should suffice as a reason not to go listing every other genjutsu as Yin Release. Omnibender - Talk - 19:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well Izanagi is a Yin-Yang we know but it's not the best example since genjutsu itself is use to confuse and paralyze the foe, while Izanagi works as a reverse genjutsu that manipulates the actual physical world. Genjutsu in itself manipulates the oponnent's mind. Yin Release is refered as spirtual energy and as a way to give form to the imagination...so it kinda fits...plus i've read the translation of what the Second said and with the previous mentions it does kinda confirm it. Plus C's specific genjutsu may be a combination technique of some kind...since that tech works in 2 steps, first the blinding light (Which may be the actual Lightning Release) and the secondary part which in this case was Jugo seeing Sasuke being smashed by the Raikage (the actual genjutsu maybe). So in terms of basic genjutsu it may acutally be Yin Release. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::You could very well be right, but the point is that we have no way of knowing for sure. All we know is that the Second Mizukage basically said that all Inton techniques are genjutsu, but that we also have examples of Onmyōton and Raiton genjutsu. In other words, all Inton techniques may be genjutsu, but it seems not all genjutsu are Inton. Thus it is too early to start saying all genjutsu techniques are Inton and all genjutsu users are Inton users. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well then since we can't get Kishimoto-sensei on the line ;P to clear it up we'll have to wait for the next chapter for some hope of clarification Darksusanoo (talk) 22:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :While we have decided to wait for the next chap I would like to point out that we classified Deidara clay jutsu as collaborative Earth and Explosion release with the clay being earth release and the explosions supplied by well Explosion release. This came probably be said of C's genjutsu, its probably collaborative Yin and Lightning release, the lighting coming from lightning and the enter the targets mind or whatever coming from Yin, as for Izanagi, remember part of its make up is Yin release through the Yin-Yang release. I think that all genjutsu has Yin in some form or fashion but may employ other elements for different effects.Lets just wait like said for the next chapter and hope the 2nd Mizukage goes into a lecture behind genjutsu and its connection to yin. He is after quite talkative when he wants to be, that or a charismatic man.Umishiru (talk) 04:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I think we should add the second mizukage into the list of yin release users. It has already been confirmed by the second mizukage that he possessed this nature transformation. I've also been thinking about the technique he used to make the sand around gaara's seal crumble. It appears as if it's crumbling due to a liquid being mixed with the sand. I guess we still need more proof to see if he maybe possesses water release but it's just a speculation. Otokage (talk) 10:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Otokage The fact Yin Release in his infobox already adds him to Yin Release users in the filters, the fact he doesn't show up is due to MediaWiki bugs that don't depend on us to be fixed. Omnibender - Talk - 19:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he specialises in yin release genjutsu. It's also said in the yin release article that yin release can create form from nothing and yang only breathes life into it. Maybe the mirage genjutsu could simply be creating a new form from nothing, like the izanagi. The only difference would be that the izanagi is cast on the user and the mirage is cast on others. Given he has a petrification technique... Shouldn't he have Earth Release as well?--NaruHina fan (talk) 03:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :We don't what that is so we shouldn't speculate, some earlier thought it could be water. When he explained his fighting style he didn't say anything about having water or earth, so I believe we should wait for clarification. What is mentioned in his abilities section is enough for now.--''Deva '' 03:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Should we add a page for it, and name it "Second Mizukage's Jutsu" for now?Timeel39 (talk) 03:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think waiting is best. The note in his article should also suffice.--Cerez365™ 04:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::uhhh this is my first time reading the discussion page for the 2nd mizukage and are you guys serious!?! I think you guys are making this more complicated than need be. He's a Mizukage I'm pretty sure he's skilled in water style ninjutsu, and the last page of the new chapter confirms this. NOw do you guys remember that last filler of Naruto? when Gaara's sand got wet, naturally, it got heavier and Gaara had a hard time controlling it and blah blah blah... This is pretty much waht's happening here is it not? he added some water to the sand and the wet sand crumbled off... I dont see where this petrification thing or this OMFG THE MIZUKAGE HAS SOME UBER COOL ABILITY!!!.... didnt ShonenSuki say something about the SFX having to do with water being added (can't clearly recall.) umm pretty much all i needed to rant about lol.. cheahh (talk) 05:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Your rationale is flawed. From what we know, only one Hokage was able to use fire release, so saying the Mizukage has to use water release is not going to hold up. Also, fillers don't really count as anything canon. The way the article is not should suffice until Captain Awesome gets featured in the chapters.--Cerez365™ 11:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i'm not agreeing with the rude guy up there but on the side of the last page of the previous chapter it said water vs. sand gaara vs. the mizukage. now i know just because he's a mizukage doesnt mean he uses water element but that note and the jiwa sound effect seem a little suspicious. if it meant their villages that would be wrong cause it would have said mist vs. sand or water vs. wind. and i know y'all will probably say he didnt mention it when him and the raikage told their abilities but the raikage didnt mention his black lightning or his four finger nukite thing. and its even been stated that someone from form the water country is more likely to have water nature instead of someone from the fire country who's more inclined to have fire nature. (talk) 11:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :What rude guy? <_<:D>_> I initially was adamant that it was water that he was using and to be honest it probably is. But without direct proof (ie we see him using it) we have to represent the information as is.--Cerez365™ 12:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i meant user:76. 197. 230. 120 was rude not you cerez. (talk) 12:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Mirage Technique Question I don't know if it was just the scanlantion I was reading, but I was unable to tell if it was implied that the Clam was making the Mizukage himself a mirage or if it was simply a mirage of him. Does anyone know? Skitts (talk) 21:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering about this as well somewhat. The best we can do is wait for a translation from the raw.--Cerez365™ 21:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) water release? in this link http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/31829130/17 it says on the left side "A top tier clash of water and sand... Gaara vs the Second Mizukage! does that mean, the second mizukage uses water release? :It could just be a pun for where they come from. It might be revealed in the upcoming chapters since it looks like he's going to be featured.--Cerez365™ 23:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) well, you can see gaara's sand dripping.. It also says that Gaara's sand is useless.. which means, it is indeed water that makes it useless since water makes sand loose.. Those end-of-chapter lines are often misleading. There have been many chapters where they say something like "what will character X do?", and character X doesn't show up in at least three chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) As always we should wait until proved with adding stuff, especially since this is the only lead we have, and he did not state so himself when telling the shinobis about his powers. In regards to the pun, i think that would be wierd, seeing as it would then logicaly be either "water and wind" or "Mist and sand". But then again, stranger things have been stated --Cosmikaze (talk) 11:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The most credible thing suggesting the Second Mizukage uses Water Release so far is how he removed the binding tag when Gaara tried to seal him, when the sand darkened and crumbled. The sound effect is about liquid welling up. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that the Second Mizukage is a Hōzuki clan member, capable of using the Hidrification Technique, having turned part of his body into water to weaken the sand portion with the binding tag. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Omni =/ Captain Awesome cannot be a Hōzuki T_T Well it would make sense >.>--Cerez365™ 21:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks like him being Hozoki is true lol ... Omnibender, I mean Mr. Oracle xD I would not be surprised if Hozoki's power is Kekkei Tota-- (talk) 23:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) if thats so then why is dust the only mention kekei tota they would have mention his. the hydrification technique has only been stated to be a hidden jutsu. and as we all probably or should know a hiden jutsu is a technique which is only taught to members of a certain clan, in this case the hozuki clan. a hidden jutsu is capable of being taught to others just like any other techniques however its secrets are kept to the members of a clan. and kekkei tota have yet to be explained in full. oh and on a side note omnibender you really are something, you geussed it right on the spot that was awsome. and fore all other people who want to add to this page please read the page and the chapters before commenting on things that are irelevent and simple minded. do your research before speaking please it will make things go way smoother. (talk) 03:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure ... I know its hidden technique ... Wood release was the case too and later turned out to be bloodline limit--Elveonora (talk) 18:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Databooks only divulge information that is known up until the point in the series. Explosion Release and Magnet Release were introduced in the beginning of Part II, but were only revealed as actual natures during this arc. Omnibender - Talk - 19:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Genjutsu I know he claimed himself Yin Release and genjutsu user but for now we saw only his clam using illusion and not himself. Is he really Yin Release user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :He says he is, so I don't think we should make assumptions. This Steaming Danger Tyranny technique may be Yin release as some ninja thought it was genjutsu. Maybe his techniques are only similar to genjutsu.--''Deva '' 19:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Steaming Danger Tyranny Technique?? when does he use that and where do you read your chapters? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's the name of the technique that he uses at the end of the chapter. It's ShounenSuki's translation.--''Deva '' 06:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) If it's ShounenSuki's Translation then it is absolutely correct. It's pretty cool a Hozuki Clan Member was a Kage. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hozuki Clan. He is for the most part confirmed to be a Hozuki Clan Member "So! Hurry up and run!! This is the Hozuki Clan's Water Gun Technique!!" Given his abilities, the fact's he comes from the Mist, his water secretion technique that is similar to oily water and his Hozuki Clan Water Gun technique, he is most likely from the Hozuki Clan. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Unless I have bad timing and you added this comment when there was no information about his clan in the article, why are you pointing that out? Omnibender - Talk - 19:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) His nick name "The Tyrant of Pure Battle-Lust" ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's not his nickname, its just the ending captions for the chapter. Those never seem to be important.--''Deva '' 06:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you're right. I need to remember to not take the titles and captions seriously. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) He called himself "Mr. No-Eyebrows" which I think would count as a moniker O.o--Cerez365™ 12:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I think he was speaking to Onoki in a familiar sense, as if Onoki used to call him "Mr. No-Eyebrows" when he was alive or something. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hydrification technique? Why's Hydrification technique listed there? Hydrification is a technique in which one turns themselves to water or other liquid. Mizukage *doesn't* turn himself into liquid, he produces a liquid which destroys sand. ZeroSD (talk) 16:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :He's a Hōzuki, the databook I believe said the members of the clan possess the ability to liquefy their bodies. That's exactly what Capt'n Awesome is doing. It's no different from what Mangetsu has been seen doing on even what Suigetsu does at times. It seems like you're using Suigetsu as a benchmark when no one ever said that the technique has to follow a set methodology.--Cerez365™ 16:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pointing out 2nd Mizukage's not liquifying his body at all. He's creating liquid, but remaining solid. He's not flowing out of restraints or changing body shape like both brothers do, he's secreting liquid. Also, just because a clan possesses a technique doesn't mean all members have it or that it was even invented when Mizukage was around. They may have the same base technique, but his jutsu doesn't have the same properties of the hydrification jutsu that Suigetsu and Mangetsu use, and you'd think being squeezed by sand would show whether someone can turn into water pretty well.ZeroSD (talk) 17:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) the hydrification technique also allows the user to turn partially into water also and the sand was srounding him so its unknown if he was turning mostly into water and we just couldnt see it. also since he's obviously of the hozuki clan and uses water element its almost completeley safe to say he's using the hydrification technique. (talk) 17:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :"Almost completely," but for one important fact- he still hasn't demonstrated it. What he has done is different. When escaping, he destroys the sand, even though hydrification would allow him to slip out even easier, and so on. He makes liquid, which is similar, possibly related, but since when do we put one jutsu on someone's list because they've demonstrated a different one? We can wait until someone shows a jutsu before adding it. ZeroSD (talk) 17:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand your point, but most of his body is covered up. The fact he was able to shot water from his finger seems suggestive to the point of confirmation for me, since no other Water Release user, other than those of this clan have been shown using water in a way that didn't involve spitting it out or manipulating already present water. Omnibender - Talk - 19:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Cloths transform too, so that big collar of his would show if he went melty, and when others use the hydrification technique on a lot of their body they look liquid all over. So we'd be able to see if it was that even with as much covering as he has. :::He's clearly able to make liquid from his body, we see him do that against sand multiple times, but "Can make liquid" is not "can turn into liquid," and it would be visually apparent if the latter had been done. Think of, say, the Aburame. They have some people use large visible bugs, and other people use nanobugs. The people who use one don't use the other, while both being signature clan-only techniques. Unless we're told that all clan members have hydrification, it's just assumption that he has it and not simply a related one when he's only shown a visual and functionally distinct technique.ZeroSD (talk) 04:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Anon, I don't recall Suigetsu or Mangetsu ever turning their clothes into water. Care to say a chapter? Omnibender - Talk - 18:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) does his clothes turn to water everytime karin hits him when he fought he merged with water bee knocked him out in he turned into a jelly substance then went back to normal with clothes if everytime he turned to water in his clothes did not he would be naked ( (talk) 19:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC)) :Every time Karin has hit him, we only see him turning to water, not his clothes, it just splashes around. Before Suigetsu was defeated by B, you can clearly see he's not wearing any clothes, despite his upper body being solid. He gets naked every time he fully turns into liquid, when Karin hits him, just part of him turns to water, so he simply reforms still in his clothes. Omnibender - Talk - 20:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah what about the time he fought killer bee in turn to water in blocked tail beast wheres his clothes wheres his clothes when he got knocked in became a jelly form :Nothing in that scene indicates his clothes also turned to water. There one time I remember his clothes turning into water is in the filler portion of the anime episode he was introduced in, and since that's filler, it isn't canon. Omnibender - Talk - 15:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah it does turn his clothes to water remember when taka faught the eight tails jinchuriki and bee punched suigetsu and it went right through suigetsus shirt. (talk) 16:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nien! When B punched Suigetsu (chapter 412 page 13) it didn't go through him. His cloak is open and you see water rushing outwards to cover B's hand. If you look at Suigetsu from behind (14) B's hand is nowhere to be seen.--[[User talk:Cerez365|Cerez365™] 16:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::In the panel where Suigetsu speaks, it kinda looks like it goes through the front of Suigetsu's shirt though, the cloak is open, and it seems like the hand goes through the shirt underneath. Omnibender - Talk - 16:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now I'm unsure whether or not cloths transform, I do remember it in the anime. But more to the point: No part of him was ever shown transforming ever, and not all clan jutsu are universal to members. Unless someone can actually point me to him using the jutsu, I'm going to delete the reference, it's not the policy of this wiki to put in jutsus on "probably" and "maybe". ZeroSD (talk) 22:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :The water gun uses water that is made from his finger. You can see the droplet of water, but part of the tip of his finger is still water-like. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::The finger thing alone is enough to list him as a user as, I remember Omni saying this already but- they're the only ones we've seen use water in that way. Others normally spew it out of their mouths or manipulate an existing source.--Cerez365™ 23:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Even if that's not how he creates the oily substance, he can still make regular water with it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok this is getting out of hand...so far all Water Release techniques that i can remember were fired either by the user's mouth or using a pre-existing water body...the Hydrification technique is the only one that produces water from the user's actual body...let's see his Water Gun uses water from the body, he was shown producing water from his body, he's a member of the Hozuki clan and that technique is the base one for producing and transforming one's body into water, that doesn't mean that there can't be different uses or that the water density can't be different...chakra water was stated to be denser than the usual...maybe his is even denser which may give that "oil" felling...overall the evidence points to the fact that is a Hydrification user...it seems kinda farfetched that there's a different technique for the same use...Darksusanoo (talk) 23:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's far-fetched, but I do think that it's more likely to be a variation of a technique we already know than a whole new technique, given what we know about the technique. The only other technique related to oil we know of is Jiraiya's Toad Oil Bullet, which has no ties to this at all. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It does make more sense to me that he is using Hydrification, going from prior cases like Torune and the Aburame. The next thing is, who is to say that what Mangetsu, for example is doing/using wouldn't be regarded as a different type of water as well?And not all clan techniques are universal to every member but hiden ones tend to be. Hence why they go through all the trouble of safeguarding to to hand it down in their family members only.--Cerez365™ 23:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::At best it could be said is that the Mizukage's version is slightly different for several reasons. (due to his chakra it could make the water thicker and since he is an older member of clan he could have enough mastery to use it partially). There is no reason to assume that he can't use it especially since it's the only known technique that can allow the user to produce water from the body. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Jokey Boy" I suspect that Second Mizukage can have a family relation to Mu. Because: As it was said in the manga, Oonoki stated that he was "Not the same little he used too pick on", which maybe meens thay knew eachother as friends. And that he knew one of Mu's, ancestors secret technique, which means thay maybe are distant relatives. Or maybe that he somehow manage too steal the technique. The Mizukage knew Ōnoki because he was Mū's pupil, who the Mizukage fought in many occasions. What you read was a terrible translation, what the chapter really said is that the technique was something not even Mū knew how to deal with. Omnibender - Talk - 19:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) where can i find the correct translation cause everywhere i go it says the same thing ( (talk) 19:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC)) :ShounenSuki is our translator, he got it from spoiler texts describing the episode, it's in his talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 20:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And he is waaay better than Naruhodo. When will mangastream learn --Cosmikaze (talk) 09:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC)